


The Miracle in Bronx

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Elizabeth had the craziest dream. This fills my nightmare prompt on





	The Miracle in Bronx

  
**Title : The Miracle in Bronx**  
Author :   [](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/profile) [ **pipilj** ](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/)    
 **Summary : Elizabeth had the craziest dream. This fills my nightmare prompt on** ****[](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/27909.html#cutid1) hurt/comfort page

Elizabeth had a pit in her stomach. Her day had not gone well. She had lost a prestigious event she had bid on to “Wild Horses Event” This was the second event she had lost to the new upcoming event manager. “Stupid perky Mary Hope and Wild Horses” Elizabeth muttered to herself.  
  
Elizabeth sat down the tedious work of going through her invoices. She was looking forward to the date night she and Peter had planned.  
  
“Diana what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” Elizabeth asked nervously as Diana entered her office.  
  
Diana looked grim.  
  
“You need to come with me. Peter is hurt”.  
  
Diana and Elizabeth speed towards the St Vincent's hospital. Diana had put on the sirens and the speed through the usually busy New York street.  
  
“Peter and Neal had gone to the Bronx to question Mrs. Tanner a witness in the forged currency case that we’ve been handling. Peter was injured by a random gunshot. Preliminary investigation suggests it was an accidental shooting, the suspect had no idea the gun was loaded when he started cleaning the gun.” Diana said mechanically.  
  
“The suspect is in custody. The idiot is sixteen years old. How did he even get his hands on a gun?” Diana said angrily.  
  
Elizabeth's breath hitched. “How bad is it?”  
  
“Let’s just get you to the hospital”  
  
Neal was waiting for Elizabeth at the hospital foyer.  
  
“I am sorry El” Neal hugging her. He was wearing hospital scrubs.  
  
“My clothes were too bloody” Neal shrugged answering her unanswered question.  
  
Peter’s team and Elizabeth sat listlessly as they waited for news. The wait seemed interminable. They all looked up as the doctor entered the waiting room. They tried to read his body language. Elizabeth got up in a trance.  
  
“I am sorry Mrs. Burke the damage was too extensive”  
  
Elizabeth fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Elizabeth heard her cell phone ringing, she wiped her tears. “God what a nightmare”  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Diana was calling.  
  
“Elizabeth there was a small incident at the Bronx. Don’t worry Peter is OK he was wearing a vest. He is a little bruised, he asked me to call you. He will come home as soon as he gets the all clear. “  
  
“Which hospital?” Elizabeth asked tersely!  
  
“Go home El we are almost done. I’ll drive him home myself”  
  
Elizabeth ran and hugged Peter as soon as he entered their townhouse  
  
“Easy El I have bruised my ribs” Peter returning the hug.  
  
“What happened?” Elizabeth asked.  
  
“Neal and I were going to interview a witness in the Bronx I was shot by a bozo who did not know his gun was loaded. Luckily I was not wearing vest or things could have ended very differently. It is strange I heard your voice asking me to wear my vest. I normally don’t wear it when I go to interview witnesses. ”  
  
“It is the strangest things I had a nightmare where details eerily similarly. Were you interviewing someone called Mrs. Tanner? You were shot in the Bronx in my dream as well. “  
  
“How could this be? “ He asked aloud.  
  
Peter and Elizabeth sat huddled on the sofa for the rest of the night. Wondering if it was a premonition that made Peter wear the vest or were the events of the day a crazy coincidence? Either way, the duo were grateful they were safe and with each other that evening. Maybe the concept of a guardian angel was not so alien after all.  



End file.
